Because of You
by PadawanJesselinFett
Summary: Jesselin was born a slave and then was rescued by Jango. He raised her on Kamino along with Boba. She's had a great life until that fateful day when Obi-Wan decided to visit. Bad Summary. Please R&R. Possible OOC. Rated for language and future situations
1. Prologue

Prologue

He knew what they had done was wrong. It went against a lifetime of work. All the days spent drilling the Jedi Code into his very being, gone in one night. He looked down at the woman lying in bed with him, head restng on his chest. He sighed deeply which caused her to stir. She mumbled something unintelligibly, rolling onto her side. Her dark brown hair fell in cobwebs across her face. He gently brushed it back and gazed at Shmi Skywalker's face. He quietely got out of bed, and began to get dressed.

Qui-Gon's mind was racing, trying to remember what happened last night. He could recall talking to Shmi in the living room. After they had talked, he had bent down to her and kissed her. Shmi had been surprised at first, then she kissed back. Somehow they had managed to get to her bedroom. And now here he was, getting dressed in the middle of the night. His thoughts were intterupted when he heard Shmi sit up. He looked at her, trying to resist the urge to go back to her, and to forget about the Code. She looked at him pleading silently for him not to go. He shook his head slightly and walked out of her room.

He walked towards the couch, only to discover that a certain fourteen year old girl with brown hair and eyes was fast asleep. Padmé Amidala shivered as she twisted around on the couch restlessly. Qui-Gon smiled to himslef and draped a blanket over her. Almost immediately Padmé stopped shivering and mumbled "Obi-Wan." The smile on Qui-Gon's face disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Why in the whole galaxy would Padmé be dreaming about his Padawan? Qui-Gon silently made his way outside, carefully avoiding the Gungan sleeping on the ground. Qui-Gon breathed in the fresh air outside. He gazed up at the sky, noticng that each star seemed to twinkle brighter than before. The first of Tatooine's twin suns was just now starting to rise over the desert. Little tendrils of sunlight banished away the darkness cast by the night. Qui-Gon looked over to where the Queen's ship was. Knowing his Padawan, he was probably outside watching the sunrise like him. Obi-Wan seemed to love sunrises and would always sneak out onto the balcony of the two bedroom apartment they shared back on Coruscant to watch the sun rise over the tall buildings. Of course, he never realized that Qui-Gon was awake when he did. Thinking of his Padawan reminded Qui-Gon Jinn about Padmé. He hoped that his Padawan did not like her more than a friend. But then again, he had been looking at her more than neccesary. She was after all a handmaiden. _At least he is not falling for the Queen_ he thought. He sighed and kneeled down on the hard grainy sand. He crossed his arms in front of him and shut his eyes, meditating. He stayed this way until Jar Jar came out announcing that breakfast was ready.

* * *

Lightsabers twirled about. Green and red clashed together. Qui-Gon fought with all his might, but he knew the Sith would kill him. He thrust his blade towards his opponent's chest, only to have to change the blade's direction when the Sith aimed for his chest. He was tiring and his Padawan was still caught between the energy shield. Once again Qui-Gon thrust his blade towards the Sith. He quickly blocked it and then smacked Qui-Gon in the face. Qui-Gon threw his head back from the force of the blow. Only then did he realize the red blade had plunged in to his chest. He looked down, and it seemed as if it was removed very slowly. He fell to his knees, barely aware of his Obi-Wan screaming "No." His vision wavered, and he collapsed to the ground saving his energy so he could talk to his Padawan one last time.

* * *

Shmi woke up, shirt clinging to her back. Her chest was heaving and her heart was pounding. Qui-Gon was dead. It was like she was there, watching him get struck down by that other Jedi. Tears gathered in her eyes. The only man she had ever loved was gone from this universe. And all she had to remember him by was his child.

* * *

Eight months and three weeks later, Shmi gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with green eyes as bright as her father's and dark brown hair just like her mother's. She named the girl Jesselin. Watto had been very displeased when he found out Shmi was pregnant. He complained night and day that he was going to go out of business because his best slave was gone and his other one was pregnant. He eventually came around and agreed that the new baby would be a replacement for Anakin. Every once in awhile Shmi would hear Watto mumble something about "That damn Jedi."

Watto didn't have to deal with the newborn baby that long. Four months after Jesselin was born Watto had lost a bet to Ziro the Hutt. Ziro in turn lost a bet with Jango Fett, a bounty hunter, two months later. He took Jesselin to Kamino, and there she lived with him and his three year old son Boba. Jango asked the Prime Minister, Lama Su, if they could speed up Jesselin's aging process until she was three like Boba. Lama Su was reluctant at first. After a threat from Jango to leave Kamino, he agreed to speed her age up. By the time her first birthday came around, Jesselin was running around all over the place with Boba close at her heels and was always asking questions about anything and everything like any other three year old.

Jango did eventually tell her what he had done. Starting with the fact she was a slave, and ending it with her aging process. She took it fairly well, better than any six year old should, and decided that she would just stick with the age she looked and not the age she was technically. The Kaminoans allowed her to be educated like the clones, and was even allowed to participate in their combat training. She made friends with the clones, and her little group consisted of Cody, Blye, Hawk, Oddball, Boba, and Rex. Of those five, she was closest with Rex, even though she grew up with Boba. For three years, she had a crush on Rex, and only when she was twelve did she tell him. Instead of rejecting her like she thought he would, he told her that he liked her too. They started dating, much to the dislike of Lama Su and Boba though Boba had entirely different reasons. Boba loved Jesselin, more than he loved his own father. He was going to tell her once, but that was the day she told him about her and Rex. After that he distanced himself from her ever so slightly. Jesselin, on the other hand, had know idea Boba loved her more than a sister. She would find out though, when Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Kamino, and completely destroyed the life she knew, but also helping create her new life.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, the new second chapter is undergoing revision at the moment and should be posted by the end of the month. Many characters will most likely be OOC and if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Jango and Boba POV

A terrifying storm was looming close to Tipoca City, the capital of Kamino. Most of its inhabitants however paid no attention to the ferocious storm as it made its way slowly towards their city, like a predator stalking its prey, for it was the norm. If it had been calm outside with the sun shining down on the shimmering waters then the Kaminoans might have been a tad worried; not that they wouldn't mind the change. Tipoca city was like many of the planets cities, a seemingly floating city just high enough above the water that the sea monsters couldn't reach it however low enough for a fisherman to fish for roller fish during a storm as was the case with the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett and his son Boba Fett.

It was still fairly early in the morning, early enough for the son to be half asleep. Boba sleepily trailed after his father with his fishing rod in one hand and a small thermos of soup in the other. His father was carrying similar items just with an extra fishing rod and a folding chair. He heard his son yawn behind him and he turned around just in time to see him stumble over his own feet.

"Come now Boba, pay attention and stay alert. You should know this by now," he instructed to the teenager.

"I'm sorry dad," Boba replied trying to stifle another yawn. "It's just really early and I didn't get enough sleep last night." He trailed off.

Jango smirked at his son. "This was your idea to go fishing for your sister's birthday. I believe it was also your idea to stay up late and watch movies all night long. So if there is anyone to blame, blame yourself." Boba scowled at his father. "It wasn't all my idea, the movies, that was Jess's."

"Just like it was her idea to pour a bucket of ice water into my shower?"

"That was two years ago! Why won't you just get over it?" Boba groaned. Jango ignored him and continued walking to their favorite spot to fish. He could still here Boba grumbling behind him and smiled inwardly. Teasing his children was one of his new favorite past times especially since they were now teens.

"Where is your sister?" He asked now realizing that she wasn't tagging along as per usual. "I couldn't get her up this morning. You know her, she wouldn't notice if a gundark was on the rampage let alone me screaming and shaking her. I left a note though so she knows where to find us."

Jango nodded and stopped walking. Together father and son worked to set up their area and brought out their fishing rods. "Now, enough chatter. Concentrate on hitting the fish right on the side close to the head." The boy nodded eagerly and the two of the three Fett's began to fish.

* * *

Jesselin's POV

While her father and brother fished outside, Jesselin slept on in her bedroom. Her curtains were drawn tightly over the window blocking out any stray beam of light so the only light source was coming from her alarm clock. The blue light lit up the room but not enough to wake her up. The clock's face slowly changed from 8:59 to 9:00 and music blasted out of the stereo. Jesselin woke with a cry of shock rolling out of her bed and onto the floor. She stayed there in a heap trying to untangle herself from her bed sheets to shut her alarm off. Standing up triumphantly she slammed her hand onto the off button and the clock instantly went silent. Groaning at the sight of the time she shuffled towards the bathroom door to get ready for the day.

In the shower she tried to remember what her dream was about. It had been a particularly nightmarish dream but she could not remember what it was about. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to remember it she forgot it altogether and wondered what she was going to do today. Only then di she remember what day it was and when she did she almost jumped for joy. Almost being the key word for if she tried to jump she would most likely end up slipping in the water like last year. That had not been fun especially when she had told Jango why she had fallen in the first place; he never let her forget about it after that. She hurriedly got dressed then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. A note on the fridge caught her attention and she went to go read it.

_Gone fishing, be back around ten_

_~Boba_

_P.S. Happy Birthday_

She smiled to herself and then opened the fridge to find something to eat. Her eyes landed on a small box in the back of the fridge half hidden by a bowl of fruit. She quickly checked her surroundings to make sure that no one was hiding behind the furniture before taking the box out. Licking her lips she set the cake box onto the counter. "I highly doubt they will notice if I eat a tiny piece of this. After all it is _my _cake," she said aloud to herself. Opening the lid with her fork in hand, she was highly disappointed when she noticed it was empty. _What the kriff_ she thought. Another note was there where the cake should have been. Brows furrowed in confusion she grabbed the note and noticed it was written by her father.

_Did you really think I would leave the cake in the fridge?_

_~Jango_

She scowled angrily at the piece of flimsiplast and crumpled it into a tiny wad throwing it into the near by trash can. Figures he would hide the cake from her. She sighed in defeat and grudgingly put her fork back. Before she could decide on what to eat there was a knock on the door. She wondered who in the galaxy would be up this early and wandered to the door. Taun We stood patiently waiting once she opened the door.

"Good morning Jesselin. Is your father home?" She asked.

"Good morning Taun We. I'm afraid he's out fishing at the moment along with Boba and won't be back for another four hours. Is there anything that you needed help with?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to talk to him about collecting another sample. It is close to that time as you know," the Kaminoan replied in her dream-like voice. "Oh yes that's right. The first group of troops birthday is coming up isn't it."

"So it is. This reminds me, happy birthday Jesselin."

"Thank you," she replied smiling. Taun We smiled back before excusing herself claiming she had other business to attend to. After she left Jesselin decided to go find her friends hoping that they hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

* * *

Rex's POV

The noise in the mess hall was almost unbearable for Rex to handle at the moment. He had a headache that just wouldn't go away and being in the crowded mess with all his brothers wasn't helping it.

"Let's go sit over there," he said to his friends pointing to a secluded table in the corner. The small group of clones made their way to the empty table carefully avoiding others.

"You would think the Kaminoans could afford better food if they can afford to create us," Bly commented jokingly. The food in question was unrecognizable; a formless glop of gray. Cody came over to join them setting his tray down. On his tray there was scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with a glass of juice.

"Where did you get that?" Hawk asked. He too had been served the gray glop.

"Yeah, why are we stuck eating this crap when you get that?" Bly groaned.

"What do you mean we?" Rex questioned raising an eyebrow. "In case you haven't noticed you and Hawk are the only ones with that," he inspected the food cautiously. "They call that food?"

Hawk and Bly glared at everyone and got up to get more food. Oddball poked a hole in the food with the end of his knife. The gelatinous goop merely filled in the hole with an audible slurping sound.

"That is just wrong." Rex looked up from his plate to see Jesselin staring at the food with a disgusted look on her face. She looked up to meet his gaze and gave him a smile that made his insides feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Good morning Jess," he said ignoring the sniggering from his brothers at his table and the next one over.

"Morning Rex!" She said happily grinning. He scooted over so she could sit between him and Cody. "Morning everyone else!"

"Morning Jess," they all replied. Oddball ended up spitting food across the table.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. How many times must I tell you that?" Cody sighed wiping away the food. Oddball shrugged his shoulders and shoveled another spoonful of eggs into his already stuffed mouth.

"What are you doing down here?" Rex asked once she was settled in.

"I came down because I was hungry, but if you don't want me to be here I guess I can go." She made to get up but he grabbed her arm holding her down. "No you are staying here until you eat something," he commanded.

"Yes sir," she replied mockingly reaching for an orange that was rolling away from Oddball. "Thanks for the orange, _ori'vod_!" He gave her a thumbs up and kept eating.

"So what is that supposed to be?" She asked pointing to the gray mess.

"I don't even know," Cody said eyeing it distastefully.

"The all knowing Cody, doesn't know what something is?" Bly said in mock surprise setting his tray down. Instead of the disgusting glop of mysteriousness he now had a bowl of cereal and a banana.

"I shall alert the media!" Hawk exclaimed slamming his own tray down and also sending Oddball's glass of juice tumbling to the ground.

"Yeah, and while your at it tell them that you are still as clumsy as ever," Rex growled wringing the bottom of his shirt out.

Hawk grinned sheepishly and called over a maintenance droid to clean the spill. Rex and Jesselin had to move out of the droids way. They stood patiently off to the side, leaning against the wall.

"So what are your plans for today?" Jesselin asked.

Rex shrugged. "I believe our squad has to go take the Citadel Challenge. After that, I'm not so sure as to what we will be doing."

"Oh, well have fun with that. I won't be there."

"Why not? I thought you were dying to try it out?"

"I am trust me, but I have more important things to do today," Jesselin replied nonchalantly.

"What is more important than helping your squad to pass the biggest test of our skills?" Rex asked slightly angered. For months she had been talking about how they were going to blow the record clean out of the water and now she was acting as if it was a trivial test that could be overlooked.

If Rex had been paying attention, he would have noticed the tensing of Jesselin's shoulders and the slight narrowing of her eyes. He also might have noticed the glances of he-better-shut-up-now-if-he-knows-what's-good-for-him passing between the rest of his squad members. "Surely I've told you why I can't go?" Her tone was icy as she asked the question.

"Do you honestly think that I would be asking if I remembered?" He returned hotly. Jesselin gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Obviously it wasn't important enough for you to remember. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." She turned around coldly and stalked away, not even pausing to say good-bye to the rest of her squad.

"What is her problem?" Rex exclaimed angrily, storming back to his seat.

"Uh, Rex," Cody began.

"There isn't anything more important to me than this test and she knows that." He was completely oblivious to what his brother had to say.

Oddball glared at him in annoyance. "Would you shut up!" He snapped. Rex stopped ranting, shocked that his normally laid back brother had actually raised his voice and against his squad leader no less. "Cody is trying to explain why Jesselin got pissed at you so just shut up and listen!"

"Rex, we know that you're nervous about the test but you really screwed up. I can't believe that you forgot." Hawk nodded in agreement with Bly.

"Seriously, she's going to kick your ass."

"Okay, can you just tell me what exactly I did wrong here?" Rex snapped in annoyance.

"What you did wrong was forget your girlfriend's birthday," Cody sighed, picking at his eggs.

"No, that's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Nope, it's today O forgetful one," Bly responded.

"_Osik_," Rex groaned. No wonder Jesselin got angry at him, he forgot her birthday!

"Would the following squads please report to the exercise room: White Squad, Aquila Squad, Gizka Squad, and Adar Squad." The sound system shut off and members from each squad stood to leave the mess. Cody and the rest of Adar squad stood up and followed the other squads to the exercise room all the while be hailed with good lucks by their other brothers.

* * *

Jesselin's POV

"I can't believe that he forgot. I mean I reminded about it _yesterday_ for crying out loud," Jesselin muttered walking aimlessly through the blinding white halls. She passed many Kaminoans who greeted her with a cold friendliness. She paid no attention to them, and kept walking. Soon, Jesselin found herself outside of her quarters that she shared with Jango and Boba. She was so glad that they moved to a bigger apartment, for lack of a better word. When all three of them tried to get ready in morning with only _one_ bathroom, it had been an absolute nightmare.

"Jesselin!"

She turned around to find who called her name. Jango and Boba were just turning around the corner carrying what appeared to be an icebox. "Good morning, Jango, Boba."

"Good morning yourself. Did you just get up?" Jango asked as the door slid open. Jesselin moved to the side and allowed them to walk into their home.

"No, for your information I've been up since nine, okay?" She scowled.

"You actually woke up _early?_" Boba asked feigning shock. She glared at him and smacked his arm. Boba merely laughed which seemed to anger his sister more.

Jango sighed to himself and a small smile curled his lips as he watched his kids begin to fight. He cleared off the counter removing the numerous appliances and paper. When his eyes fell onto an open cake box he chuckled. "I see you tried to eat your cake early."

Jesselin put Boba into a headlock and feigned innocence. "Why that's preposterous! Why would that thought even cross your mind dear father?" Boba, who had been squirming around to get free, stopped and snorted with laughter.

"Dear father? You have got to be kidding me."

"_Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?" Jesselin threatened. "Remember that I have you in a headlock."

"Jess, let your brother go. You know he won't get out," Jango said with a wink. Jesselin smirked triumphantly before letting him go. Boba glared at his father and sister before muttering, "No respect. I get no respect around here."

"Boba, come help me with the fish."

"Why don't you get Jess to help you?"

"It's _my _birthday, _vod_. Oh and Jango, before I forget, Taun We came looking for you earlier. She said that it was 'time to collect another sample," Jesselin said in a passing imitation of the Kaminoan's voice. Boba rolled his eyes at her imitation.

Jango scowled briefly and then nodded his head. "Well then I suppose I ought to go and do that now so we can celebrate uninterrupted. Boba, why don't you go do that other thing that you wanted to do instead while I'm gone."

"I can't with Jess here. It would ruin her surprise."

"I can leave, just comm. me when I can come back." She shrugged to show that it was no bother to her.

"Okay then, scram. I'll be done in about half an hour."

"That's probably how long it will take for them to get the sample."

Jango and Jesselin left Boba to his devices and started walking down to the labs. Jesselin enjoyed the peaceful silence between her and her father. Of course the bounty hunter wasn't her biological father and she had been devastated when she found that out. But it had certainly answered her questions as to why she didn't look like him.

"Jango, how nice of you to drop by," Ciji Vi, the Kaminoan in charge of the cloning procedure, greeted. "And you brought your daughter, Jesselin. How are you today?"

"We are fine thanks for asking," Jango replied gruffly.

"That is good. Now please come in Jango. Jesselin-"

"I know, no visitors during the procedure. See you in half an hour, Jango."

"Goodbye Miss Fett." With that the door slid shut in front her face, almost as if it had been slammed.

"How rude," she grumbled walking away. A clattering noise caught her attention and she turned her head to gaze down the hallway that led to the exercise room. A maintenance worker was struggling with the amount of droid parts in his arms. Jesselin jogged over and caught an arm and leg before they fell to the floor.

"Thank you," the worker said from behind the pile.

"No problem, do you need any help?" Jesselin asked concerned that the worker would hit a wall or trip over something.

"Oh, it's fine I can handle it," the worker insisted.

"Really, it's alright. I don't mind helping."

After a slight hesitation the worker gave in. Jesselin carefully took half of the pile into her own arms. She was surprised to find that underneath all the droid parts was a clone. The clone saw the surprise on her face and smiled softly.

"Ninety-Nine! It's been a while since the last time I saw you," she smiled.

"Yes, it has. Maintenance has been keeping me busy, lately."

"That's a shame. So, where do these go?" She asked before they forgot about the scrap metal.

"Follow me, I'll show you." Ninety-Nine limped away to another hall. They traveled and talked about trivial matter; the weather, the food, and, of course, the clones. Once they arrived at the trash room Ninety-Nine and Jesselin dumped the parts. The trash room was basically a small room that held multiple droid parts and broken weapons. Occasionally the clones were allowed to come in here and to find something to fix to prove their mechanical skills.

"I was about to go watch your squad go through the Citadel Challenge. Would you like to watch with me?" Ninety-Nine asked. From the look on his face Jesselin could tell he really wanted to know why she wasn't with them.

"Today's my birthday that's why I'm not participating and yeah, let's go watch them." The two friends made their way to an observation deck specifically for the clones. There was another observation deck, closer to the arena however the Kaminoans didn't allow any but them to watch from their. Jesselin's eyes scanned the area looking for her squad. Finally she spotted them, on the turbolift about to go. They were all dressed in their blue and gray practice armor and one, Hawk, she thought, was wringing their hands nervously.

"Look, those two seem to be arguing," Ninety-Nine pointed out, his pale hand outstretched. She followed the direction he was pointing and was surprised to see that two of them were indeed fighting.

"I-I think that's Rex and," she squinted trying to make out the number on the back of the armor, "Davijaan." At Ninety-Nine's confused look she quickly corrected herself. "I mean Odd Ball. He was originally Davijaan but after Alpha-17 called him Odd Ball he decided he preferred that name," Jesselin explained.

"Well, they better stop arguing because they're going." Ninety-Nine nodded to the lift as it started to ascend.

"Wish I had a bag of bang-corn," Jesselin joked as Adar Squad sprung into action, blasting as many droids as they could.

* * *

Jango's POV

Jango felt slightly guilty telling his daughter that it would take half an hour to collect the sample. It wouldn't be that long; in fact it would barely be longer than five minutes.

"Hold still Jango. There will be a slight pinch," Ciji Vi instructed. Jango made no indication that he had heard the Kaminoan. Ciji Vi quietly collected the samples she needed and without a word motioned for him to leave. Jango quietly got up and left the laboratory. Before leaving he checked to see if Jesselin had stuck around. Once he was certain that she wasn't about to spring out from behind the corner he briskly walked back to his quarters.

All the while his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the Delta-7 he and Boba had seen on the landing platform. The Jedi were here on Kamino, in Tipoca City. Had they finally sensed the whereabouts of his daughter? Jango growled to himself. If those Jedi thought he was going to let them take his daughter away then they had another thing coming! He had promised the girl's mother that he would protect her from any harm and in his mind the Jedi were a threat. His thoughts quickly turned to the Battle of Galidraan where his friends had been wiped out. It was that same Battle that made him famous, the man who killed six Jedi with just his hands and feet.

"No time to think on that," he growled at himself. The door to his quarters slid open and he was surprised to find the main room empty. "Boba," he called out, a tendril of fear wrapping around his heart.

"I'm in here Dad!" Jango released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He walked into the adjoining room to find Boba copying files to a small display disk. "Almost done with Jesselin's gift, do you want to see it?"

"Sure. Did we have enough pictures?" Jango asked taking his son's place in the rolling chair.

"Yup, and I even added the new ones, of her and her squad," Boba said hiding the look of jealousy that passed across his face.

"Good. Would you get the door?" Jango asked as the door bell went off in the main room. Boba left and Jango heard him talking to someone. Once the download was complete Jango removed the display disk and placed it in the holopad he had bought for Jesselin on Coruscant a few days ago.

"Dad, Taun We's here!"

Jango placed the holopad onto the desk and walked out into the main room. Taun We waited there along with a man dressed in what he recognized to be Jedi robes. His instincts told him to strike out at the man but he kept his calm.

"Welcome back, Jango," Taun We greeted. "Was your trip productive?"

"Fairly," Jango replied, his eyes never once leaving the Jedi.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress," Taun We continued oblivious to the obvious tension between bounty hunter and Jedi Master. Boba looked curiously between his father and the stranger.

"Is that so?" Jango asked. He could care less why the Jedi was here, as long as he left and never came back.

"Your clones are very impressive, you must be proud," the Jedi said. Jango noted that he had a clipped Coruscanti accent. He sized up the Jedi quickly noting that the Jedi wasn't that much shorter than him, probably two or three inches.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi."

"Aren't we all?" Obi-Wan broke his eye contact with Jango. His eyes roamed around the room for a hint of anything personal. The door which Jango had walked in from caught his attention and he saw a piece of body armor.

Jango wondered what could have possibly caught the Jedi's attention when he too noticed the armor. He was puzzled for a moment, wondering why the Jedi was keen to observe his armor when it dawned on him. This Obi-Wan was probably one of the two Jedi that had been chasing Zam all through Coruscant. Jango walked in front of the Jedi's gaze not caring that it was fairly obvious as to why he had moved his spot.

"Ever make your was as far into the interior as Coruscant?"

Jango regarded the Jedi suspiciously. "Once or twice."

"Recently?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"Possibly…"

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Diyas," Obi-Wan remarked adjusting his weight ever so slightly to get a better view of the door.

"Boba, close the door," Jango instructed his son in Mando'a. He moved so he was now standing in front of the large window. "Master who?" He asked the Jedi, pleased that he had stopped him from poking his nose where it shouldn't be.

"Sifo-Diyas. Isn't he the one who hired you for this job?"

"Never heard of him," Jango said truthfully. "I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." It was the truth, in a way. He supposed he could have called the man Dooku instead, having known the man's true identity as soon as he had seen him in that bar on Bogden. The Jedi would have surely been surprised that a member of his precious Jedi Order was heading the Separatist for a decade now.

"Curious…" The Jedi was surprised either way and Jango allowed a smug smile to briefly grace his face.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked. If he could just keep the Jedi from thinking to much and detecting his daughter's Force signature…

"I look forward to seeing them in action," the Jedi replied.

"Boba, can I come back now?"

Jango froze with panic. Jesselin had commed Boba at the worst possible time. The Jedi, apparently, took interest.

* * *

Obi-Wan's POV

Obi-Wan was surprised when he heard a young girl's voice coming from the comm. unit. A spike of panic went off in the Force and he quickly realized that it was from Jango. Up until then the bounty hunter had been calm and passive in the Force.

"Who was that?" Obi-Wan asked hoping that perhaps Jango would forget who he was talking to. Jango glared at him instead and said something else in the other language to Boba. The young Fett ran to the door and hurriedly slipped inside.

"That was my daughter," Jango answered.

"Is she a clone as well?"

"No," this came from the Kaminoan that both men had forgotten about, "we can not alter the gender of the donor and so every clone must be male. Jango brought her here when she was just a baby."

'If looks could kill,' Obi-Wan thought, 'then Taun We would certainly be dead right about now.'

"Interesting. Well, I must be going now," Obi-Wan said giving the bounty hunter a small bow. He turned to follow Taun We out the door but remembered that he had never answered Jango's earlier question. "Oh, and Jango, I look forward to seeing them in action."

"They'll do their job well, I guarantee that." Something in the man's tone made Obi-Wan turn around. A toothy smile was splayed on his face and it sent a small chill down Obi-Wan's spine. It was as if he was referring to something else that the clones could do, and not just their military training.

Once he and Taun We were on their way to the landing platform where his ship was at, Obi-Wan decided to find out more about the daughter.

"So, Jesselin is Jango's biological daughter?"

"No, she is not. When she was eight months old Jango adopted her and brought her back here. I do not know where she came from only that Jango seemed to be very fond of her. He asked Lama Su if we could accelerate her aging ever so slightly so she could be Boba's age before she was even two years old. Lama Su refused at first but once Jango threatened to steal our samples of his DNA and flee the system he agreed. I found it curious that he wanted to skip her infancy," Taun We explained.

"When did all this happen?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nine years ago. Boba was about to turn three at the time," Taun We responded.

Obi-Wan puzzled over that. Didn't they already inform him that they had started their cloning project ten years ago? How could Boba Fett be almost three? He voiced his question aloud.

"Master Sifo-Diyas told us when he first contacted us that we should make sure that everything would go as planned. Jango had requested that the first clone be an unaltered clone for him, but that wouldn't help us. So we made two clones. One unaltered and the other altered."

"So you started thirteen years ago," Obi-Wan concluded.

"Technically."

They arrived at the landing platform soon after their conversation. Obi-Wan thanked Taun We for the tour and told her that he was going to report to his Masters.

* * *

Jesselin's POV

Jesselin and Ninety-Nine were enthralled by the show unfolding beneath them. Adar squad had split up into two groups; Cody, Bly, and Odd Ball in one and Rex and Hawk in the other. Cody's group was trying to distract the droids while Rex and Hawk advanced towards their target. Droids fell as Hawk mowed them down with his rotary blaster while Rex took a more subtle approach using his DC-17's.

A Super Battle Droid appeared from behind a wall and shot Hawk in the back. The shot stunned him and he went down face planting. Odd Ball hopped over a low wall and took out the SBD. He then dragged Hawk back to safer territory with Cody and Rex providing cover. The blast from the droid's guns temporarily paralyzes the body which is why Hawk did not get back up. Odd Ball motioned for Rex and the others to go on.

"Why is he staying behind?" Ninety-Nine asked confused.

"You never leave a brother behind. That's a rule that the instructor's try to drill into everyone's mind. Surprisingly many squads still fail this challenge because they do just that," Jesselin explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Ninety-Nine replied.

Down below Cody and Bly cleared the way to the tower while Rex raced forward and began to scale it. The floor under Cody rose up suddenly and he toppled over. His head slammed into the corner of a wall and he was immediately knocked unconscious. Bly knelt down to inspect his fallen brother while calling out to Rex. Rex reached the top of the tower when he heard Bly call out to him.

"Hurry Rex, I think Cody is seriously injured," Bly shouted, concern evident in his tone. Rex didn't hesitate to sprint at the target, a large pole with a light at the top. He quickly yanked it up and the light flashed to green. A loud chime was heard throughout the room and the droids all stopped where they were standing.

"Something's wrong," Jesselin said as Rex quickly dropped the pole and ran back down without celebrating. Cody was still lying motionless on the ground, surrounded by everyone. A side door opened and revealed two medic clones rushing towards them with a stretcher.

Jesselin stood straighter and strained to see what was going. Her face paled at the sight she saw. "Sorry, Ninety-Nine, but I have to go." She raced away from the viewing platform and sprinted down a set of stairs.

"Bye Jesselin!" Ninety-Nine called after her. He sighed and turned to watch his brothers. Cody was being carried out on the stretcher, his armor completely off him now leaving him in his body suit. There was blood staining the stretcher under his head. "Oh dear," Ninety-nine whispered.

"Ninety-Nine, we need a cleanup crew in the exercise room right away," buzzed his comm. unit.

"Yes sir, right away sir." Ninety-Nine hurriedly commed the other maintenance workers and limped away.

Rex, Bly, Hawk, and Odd Ball were fuming silently as they removed their armor. The Kaminoan that had come with the medics had ordered them to return to their bunks and they had reluctantly complied. Bly tried to argue with him, stating that someone should be there with Cody if he was to wake up. Konh Va had merely glared at the clone and repeated what he had said earlier but added extra emphasis to the word order.

"We should be there with him," Bly growled. He was the most protective about his squad compared to the others. If anyone messed with his brothers, or Jesselin, then they would have him to answer to.

"I agree," said Rex, "but we need to focus on our priorities. On the field we can't stop everything when someone gets injured. We need to work out a different technique."

Bly whirled around to face him. "You want to talk about our technique? Our friend and _brother_ has a concussion at the moment and you don't even care!" Rex's face went red with anger.

"It seems to me that you don't care for anyone but yourself and your battle plans. You forgot Jesselin's birthday, said that this test was the most important thing to you, _and _now you don't seem to mind that Cody is in the med bay," Odd Ball joined, annoyance evident in his tone. Rex narrowed his eyes and advanced a step towards them.

"No one asked your opinion, Odd Ball. And don't you _dare_ bring Jesselin into this," he hissed, clenching his fists.

"But he's right you, chaakar," Bly shouted. Other clones that had been walking in the hallway quickly hurried away sensing a fight. Some slowed their pace, hoping to see the fight. Rex was about to tackle Bly and punch Odd Ball in the face when Jesselin interrupted.

"What happened to Cody?" She asked, pretending that she didn't notice their anger towards each other. "I saw what happened, but I don't know anything else."

"When he fell over, he hit his head on the corner of a wall. He has a concussion and is bleeding from the back of his head," Hawk replied glad that the tension was lifting, albeit slowly.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes," Rex answered finally turning his gaze to her. "I asked the medic before we left and he said that Cody will be unable to participate in anything for a while but he will be alright. He sustained no brain damage and according to the medic the bleeding had stopped by the time they reached the med bay."

Jesselin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Ninety-Nine and I were worried when we saw him fall." At Rex's puzzled expression she quickly explained that she had been temporarily kicked out of her house.

"About that, I'm sorry I forgot about your birthday." He looked down, ashamed of his forgetfulness.

Jesselin sighed. "It's okay Rex. I understand that you had a lot on your mind these past few days with the test coming up. Don't get me wrong, I'm a little upset, but I shouldn't have gotten angry with you." She gave him a smile and tucked her hand into his, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. He squeezed her hand back, glad that they were on good terms. "What was going on just now?" She asked curiously, looking back at Odd Ball and Bly who seemed a tad upset still. Rex grimaced and explained in a low tone.

* * *

Boba's POV

Boba had tried to cut off his sister when his comm. went off but it was proved to be a fruitless gesture. His dad had whirled to face him and hissed, "Go to the other room, and tell her to stay away from here for another ten minutes." He quickly raced to the door and slipped inside. He sat down heavily on the chair and then replied to Jesselin in a low voice. He didn't want the Jedi to hear his conversation.

"Jesselin, you need to stay away for another ten minutes," he whispered hoping she wouldn't ask why.

"Why? What's wrong? You sound worried."

"Nothing is wrong," he lied, "I'm not done with your present yet and you don't want to ruin it do you?"

"Boba, stop lying, I know you better than that."

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Just stay where you are until I contact you again," he whispered harshly. He clicked his comm. link off and then went back to the main room. He noticed that the Jedi and Taun We had left already.

"Dad, what is it?" He asked seeing his father with a look of sadness and anger. As soon as the words left his mouth the expression changed into the one Boba was most familiar with, nothing.

"Pack your things, we're leaving."

"Leaving? Why are we leaving?"

"I'll explain once you are ready."

"Bu-"

"Boba, just do as I say," Jango half yelled. The young Fett blinked in surprise. His dad rarely yelled at him and to see him lose his cool deeply worried him. He stammered a yes sir before heading to his room and packing anything that could fit into his small duffel bag.

* * *

Jesselin's POV

"I'm sorry Rex, but I have to go. Something's wrong and I need to find out what," Jesselin apologized. Rex nodded his head in understanding.

"Go then," he whispered before giving her a light kiss on the lips. Her face turned a light pink when a passing clone catcalled. She faced the others about to say bye to them when someone interrupted.

"Miss Fett!" Lama Su barked. "A word if you please." Her eyes widened slightly and she gulped.

"Yes, Prime Minister?"

"I need to speak to you. In private." His last sentence was directed at her squad who quickly saluted and all but ran down the hall. "Follow me." The Kaminoan turned around and strolled back down the way he had just come. Jesselin followed behind, her pace slightly faster since she was significantly shorter than Lama Su.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

"It has come to the attention of myself and others that you are having an unhealthy relationship with one of your squad members. This is a direct violation of your agreement with us."

"What agreement?" Jesselin asked confused.

Lama Su looked down at her and blinked slowly. "The one you signed before you started training. It is my understanding that you read it and that is why you signed it."

"I was five years old! Did you really think I read the entire paper?" She asked mouth agape. Lama Su nodded his head sharply once.

"Since you have violated your, shall we say, contract then I am afraid that your training has come to an end. Your presence in your classes is no longer needed and if you are anywhere near the training room or class rooms without Jango you shall be escorted back to you room." Jesselin opened her mouth to argue but Lama Su cut her off. "That is all I wished to walk to you about. The new arrangement shall be put into effect tomorrow. Today is your birthday is it not? Humans make a big deal of it and so I shall allow you to have the rest of the day to say your good-byes."

"Thank you for your present," Jesselin growled. The sarcasm dripping off her words was lost on the Prime Minister and he continued on his way. She stood rooted to the spot before letting loose a string of curse words. Her mini tirade was interrupted by a beep coming for her 'link.

"What?" she snapped angrily.

"You need to get home, now," was the only response she got from Boba. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and then stomped back to her quarters. She had barely turned the corner when she saw Jango, dressed in his armor, and Boba leave the room with a couple of bags. Jango didn't notice her and kept going on his way carrying one bag.

"What's going on?" she asked as she jogged towards her brother.

"We are leaving Kamino," he stated, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Why? Where are we going," Jesselin asked. Boba hesitated slightly before answering.

"Only Dad and I are leaving, Jess. You're staying here."

Jesselin was too shocked to do anything. They were leaving her behind? Surely this was some sort of cruel joke, perhaps they were getting her back for all the jokes she had played on them. "That's not funny, Boba."

"I'm not kidding Jess. Dad said you have to stay here. I tried to talk him out of it but you know what he's like once he makes a decision," Boba said sadly. He finally locked eyes with her and she realized that he was telling the truth. Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes.

"Why?" She asked choking back a sob.

"He didn't tell me why. But he's been acting weird since the Jedi came to our house," Boba responded, his brows furrowing together.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything," she snapped.

"It's the reason we are leaving," Boba repeated. Jesselin looked as if she was about to scream at him and he braced himself for the verbal onslaught that he thought would be following. Instead, Jesselin fell apart. Tears were streaming freely down her face now. It was too much to take in all at once and she felt like she was five again when Jango had first told her she wasn't his biological daughter.

Jesselin had cried and asked why her parents didn't want her and before Jango could reply she had answered herself by saying that no one wanted her. Jango had comforted her and soothed her assuring her that her parents did want her and that he loved her as much as he loved Boba. _He lied, Jango lied to me back then, _she thought sadly.

"Please don't leave me behind Boba," she pleaded with her brother, throwing her arms around his neck. If she had been watching his face, she would have noticed a sudden change in Boba's demeanor.

"I don't want to leave you, Jesselin, trust me. I'd rather stay here with you," he replied softly pulling back to gaze into her teary eyes. "I love you," he whispered before leaning forward and kissing her.

Jesselin tensed with shock when her mind registered what was happening. Boba was kissing her. Her _brother_ was kissing her! She did nothing to push him away; she merely stood rooted to the spot. She wanted to pull away, yell at him, slap him, or any combination of the three. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, turned around, and ran without looking back.

* * *

Hawk's POV

Odd Ball, Hawk, Rex, and Bly were wandering the halls and joking around. The argument between Odd Ball, Rex, and Bly was already behind them and Hawk was glad that he didn't have to act as a messenger between the three of them.

"What should we do now?" He asked casually glancing at a passing youth brigade.

"Beats me," Bly shrugged.

"I think we should go find Jess," Odd Ball declared. "I want to know what the Prime Minister said to her," he clarified.

"I was wondering about that myself," Rex agreed. Together they set out to find their sixth squad member. Hawk fell into step beside Odd Ball and they discussed their gift to Jesselin.

"Should we tell her about it now?" Hawk asked in a whisper. Odd Ball shook his head.

"We should surprise her. I'll comm. her to meet us there ten minutes before," He whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Bly asked looking back at them. Hawk and Odd Ball straightened up with an identical innocent look on their faces.

"The impending invasion of half-dead, polka-dotted, rabbits," Odd Ball replied, his face perfectly neutral and his tone serious.

Bly rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why do I even bother?" Hawk choked on a laugh and was about to add more to the outrageous statement when he bumped right into Rex. Bly had stopped as well and Odd Ball, who had been smiling moments before, now had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What's the matter?" Hawk asked peering around his brother. The sight that met his eyes was one that he was unprepared for. Jesselin and Boba were locked in a kiss in the middle of the hallway. Before he could register what he was witnessing, Boba had released his hold on her and ran off. Even from here he could see the shock and confusion on Jesselin's face and a wave of relief washed through him. Glancing at Odd Ball he could see that he was just as relieved as he was. Rex didn't share their relief and he was stomping towards her.

* * *

Jesselin's POV

A hand fell heavily onto Jesselin's shoulder and she turned to see Rex looking positively livid and repulsed. The ferocity of his glare made her shrink back and the words died in her throat.

"What the hell was that, Jess?"

She was still disoriented from the kiss and asked, "What was what?" Rex's hand tightened around her arm, his nails digging into her skin, and she winced in pain. "Rex, you're hurting me."

Rex ignored her and growled, "Why?" She squirmed in his grip but he didn't release her.

"I-I don't know! He kissed me, said I love you, and ran away." Jesselin locked eyes with him and was surprised to see his eyes filled with hurt instead of the anger she was expecting.

"Do you love him?" He whispered.

She hesitated before replying. She knew that despite what Boba had just done she still loved him as a brother. Could she tell that to Rex though? Would he accept that answer or should she just say no? "As a bro-" she began to say but was cut off.

"Yes or no," he snapped.

Their eyes still locked, Jesselin hesitantly replied with a shaky, "Yes."

Rex's breath caught in his throat and he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. The shock of her confession loosened his grip on her arm and she pulled free. His eyes prickled from the tears he knew were forming but he quickly blinked them away.

"Rex, let me explain my answer," Jesselin began reaching for his hand.

"I don't need an explanation," he snarled, hiding his pain from her, and snatching his hand out of her reach. He turned around and stomped past his stunned brothers.

"Rex!" She cried running after him. Circling in front of him she blocked his way and continued. "You need to listen to my explanation." He glared at her and she almost lost her nerve. "Please."

"Kriff off," he growled. He marched past her, bumping into her and sent her into a heap on the ground. Jesselin's face contorted with anger.

"You're such a kriffin chakaar!" She yelled at his retreating figure before bursting out into tears. Bly walked past her without a word and Hawk silently followed him sending her a pitying look. Odd Ball helped her off the ground and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

He silently guided her to her quarters and glared at the clones who had gathered around the couple. Every one of them scattered and he allowed a grim smile to curl his lips.

* * *

So as you can see, I added more character (or at least tried) to the rest of her friends. Words in italics are in Mando'a and tomorrow, when it's not 11:35 at night, I'll add the translations.

Reviews are appreciated and don't be afraid to criticize my story. I apologize for any grammar and punctuation errors and if there is any verb tense switching (from past to present and vice versa)

~PJesselinFett


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, don't think I've given up on this story or any of my others (if you've even bothered to check those out) because I haven't! Just wanted to let you all know that I have revised chapter one so it is a lot longer and I am half way done with chapter two, so that should be up fairly soon (not anytime this week, I have midterms all week, woo).

I already have this story figured out for the most part, but it's all handwritten and when I type the chapters up I generally add a lot more detail than I originally planned… Anyways, hope you all enjoy the revised chapter and I swear on my life that I will try to get better at updating! It is one of my New Year resolutions after all. Oh, and in case you didn't notice I changed the title from Hate But Not Hate to Because of You.

~PadawanJesselinFett


End file.
